


Gli amanti di Vladimir

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Pantheon demoniaco [7]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, F/F, F/M, Human Furniture, M/M, Minor Character Death, Multi, PWP, Rape/Non-con Elements, Transformation, Vampire Sex, Vampires, Werewolf
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:58:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Raccolta di Pwp sul vampiro Vladimir, il signore del suo maniero.





	1. La succube

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta col prompt del 11° p0rnfest: ORIGINALE F/M Il suo contatto gli ha portato una nuova, bellissima, succube, ma il vampiro vuole testarla, prima di procedere con il legarla a sé. (Bonus se il venditore rimane nella stanza per controllare che la sua merce non venga danneggiata prima dell'effettivo acquisto).

La succube

Il vampiro guardò il suo contatto spingere la giovane nella sua camera da letto, davanti il letto matrimoniale, vide la ragazza cadere carponi.

< Si muove in modo sgraziato > rifletté.

La ragazza si rialzò in piedi, le sue urla erano soffocate da un pezzo di stoffa grigiastro che le era stato legato intorno alla bocca, cercava furiosamente di liberare i polsi dalla corda che li stringeva, indossava un vestito grigio lacero.

“Questa è nuova. Appena me l’hanno venduta ho pensato a voi” spiegò il vecchio.

< Anche perché con il carattere che ha, solo i suoi poteri potrebbero domarla. Gli altri clienti me la restituirebbero subito > pensò.

Il Vampiro inarcò un sopracciglio moro e chiude la pesante porta di legno nero, decorata da rifiniture d’oro.

“Sei sicuro che questa possa diventare una succube?” domandò.

Il venditore si appoggiò contro un grande armadio nero e annuì.

“È bella e giovane come la volevate” biascicò.

< Inoltre, mi è costata davvero poco. I genitori me l’hanno venduta semplicemente per avere qualche antibiotico. Qui non si possono permettere le medicine, mentre nei miei lunghi viaggi riesco ad acquistarle con poco > pensò.

Le fiamme del camino di pietra lavica si riverberavano sulle placche di drago nere che foderavano le pareti di pietra.

Gli occhi del vampiro divennero di un rosso acceso, la giovane sentì il suo corpo rilassarsi e rimase immobile, incapace di muoversi, il respiro regolato e il battito cardiaco regolare, schiuse le gambe. Delle vampate di eccitazione le inumidirono il basso ventre, mentre i suoi seni si gonfiavano, i capezzoli divenivano turgidi.

< I suoi occhi di fuoco è come se mi stessero riscaldando, ghermendo. Non riesco a distogliere lo sguardo, mi sento invasa > pensò la ragazza e le sfuggì un mugolio, soffocato dal pezzo di stoffa.

“E lei cos’ha intenzione di fare?” domandò il vampiro, sentendo che l’altro uomo si stava accomodando su una sedia.

Quest’ultimo sorriso, mostrando i denti gialli e si passò le dita nervosa tra gli sporadici ciuffi di capelli bianchi.

“S-se non vi dovesse andare bene…” biascicò. Si leccò le labbra e si piegò in avanti, la sua pelle giallastra e raggrinzita era segnata da profonde rughe e ricoperta da macchie nere. “… me la porterò via subito”. Aggiunse, mentre dalle labbra ripiegate scivolava un rivolo di saliva mischiata a muco.

< Così controllerò che ‘la merce’ non venga danneggiata prima dell’effettivo acquisto > pensò.

Il vampiro non interruppe il contatto visivo con la giovane, la raggiunse e le slegò i polsi, le braccia della ragazza rimasero abbandonate ai lati del corpo, il vampiro la spogliò. Guardò il corpo magro della giovane, i suoi fianchi sottili, l’addome leggermente rigonfio, ma le gambe sode, schioccò la lingua sul palato notando che il suo pube era stato rasato di fresco e riportava dei piccoli tagli.

“Non doveva essere di buona famiglia in origine” disse Vladimir.

Il venditore arricciò il naso.

“È vergine, ho controllato io stesso. Vi rendete conto anche voi, che se adesso non la legate a voi, non avrà più questa qualità” farfugliò con voce roca.

Vladimir si mise una ciocca dei lunghi capelli verdi dietro l’orecchio e si appoggiò due dita sottili contro il mento aguzzo. Si sfilò una pensante collana d’oro decorata con un rubino e la lanciò all’uomo, che si gettò carponi per raccoglierla da terra, ansante e desideroso, i suoi occhi porcini luccicavano.

“Questo è per il disturbo, intanto. Poi parleremo se dovrò rimborsarti o no” disse gelido. Fece stendere la giovane sulle pesanti coperte nere del letto e le sfilò la pezza dalla bocca.

La ragazza si ritrovò suo malgrado a gemere di piacere, sentendo i tocchi di lui eccitarla, fremeva sotto le dita sottili del vampiro, aprendo sempre di più le gambe, avvertendo una sensazione di desiderio invaderla.

“Come ti chiami?” chiese il vampiro, palpeggiandole il senso.

“ _Mnhh… aaah_ …. Carol…  _aaah_ … C…” cercò di dire la giovane tra i gemiti. Nei suoi occhi, dalle pupille sempre più dilatate, si riflettevano quelli rosso scuro di lui.

“Dimentica il tuo nome. Dimentica chi sei. Dimentica tutto” ordinò Vladimir.

“I-io…”. La giovane si guardò intorno con aria confusa, il vampiro le afferrò il mento e tornò a guardarla fissa, la ragazza gorgogliò, la sua espressione divenne vacua.

“Chi sono?” biascicò.

Il venditore si cullò al petto la collana e soffocò una risata.

< Perfetto. Anche se me la dovesse restituire, ora sarà facilmente smerciabile, così docile e sottomessa. L’ipnosi del signore di queste terre è qualcosa di portentoso, si vede che è un podere portentoso e arcaico, lo definirei meravigliosamente demoniaco > pensò.

Il vampiro le accarezzò la schiena e le fece spuntare delle ali da pipistrello, le afferrò i glutei fino ad arrossarglieli e le fece crescere una lunga coda. Si spogliò, lasciando scoperto il corpo pallido e slanciato.

“M-mio s…”. Iniziò a dire il venditore.

“Se alla fine non la legherò a me, tutto questo scomparirà. Il mio è solo un test” rispose il vampiro.

Il venditore annuì.

< Appena sarai troppo vecchio per questi affari, ti ucciderò per aver disturbato il mio piacere, Estor > giurò il vampiro.

La giovane boccheggiò.

“Attraverso di me sentirai passione e tormento, eternità e piacevolezza. Mia… Azzurra” la rinominò il vampiro.

“La vostra Azzurra vi desidera” sussurrò la ragazza, fremendo sul letto.

“Lasciati guidare dalla vanità, il desiderio dell’immortalità che si vende al dio migliore” sussurrò Vladimir, accarezzandolo le cosce.

La giovane premette la testa contro il letto, facendo ondeggiare i ricci, i suoi capelli erano diventati fucsia.

Il vampiro la penetrò con un colpo secco, muovendosi dentro di lei, dando spinte secche.

“Docile, arrenditi a queste illusioni” sussurrò lui, la sua voce era coperta dalle basse grida di piacere della ragazza.

< È così eccitante… sembra un vaso che viene modellato da un maestro. Comunque andrà, la merce si sta impreziosendo, come se diventasse cesellata d’oro > pensò il venditore. Dimenandosi contro la parete, sentendo l’inguine bruciargli, muoveva le gambe e le urla di lei gli risuonavano nelle orecchie.

Il vampiro intrecciò le mani di lei nelle proprie, continuando a prenderla, la fece arrivare all’apice del piacere, scivolò fuori da lei, facendo ondeggiare i lunghi capelli verdi. Le morse la coda e la giovane si lasciò andare a un lungo gemito di piacere, abbandonandosi sul letto, ansante, il corpo scosso da tremiti.

“Sì, tutto sommato non è male come preda. La prenderò e ti pagherò il prezzo pieno solo perché era vergine” disse, guardando la succube avvolgersi nelle membrane delle ali.

“Bene, bene. Me lo faccia sapere quando vorrà qualcos’altro” sussurrò il venditore.

Il demone riconobbe la propria collana nella tasca dell’uomo.

“Ti farò chiamare se vorrò qualcos’altro” rispose secco, scacciando l’altro con un movimento della mano. Ector obbedì.


	2. Il lupo mannaro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta col prompt del 11° p0rnfest: ORIGINALE M/M I vampiri e licantropi non sono intimamente compatibili, ma sarà davvero così? A e B hanno intenzione di scoprirlo sulla propria pelle.

 

Il lupo mannaro

 

Il vento faceva ondeggiare le tende nere leggere che separavano il terrazzo di pietra dalle colonne di pietra lavica che lo circondavano.

Vladimir guardava davanti a sé, assumendo un’espressione riflessiva, teneva il mento aguzzo appoggiato su indice e medio, le sue dita erano pallide e affusolate. Teneva le gambe accavallate, accomodato sul suo trono d’ebano, foderato da cuscini di raso rosso scuro e decorato da un teschio di legno sulla sommità. Ad esso erano legate delle pesanti catene di metallo, che finivano nei bracciali di cuoio borchiati, stretti intorno alle braccia muscolose del suo lupo mannaro.

Quest’ultimo indossava solo dei pantaloni, il tessuto color inchiostro era sporco di sangue. Il lupo mannaro era accucciato a carponi e stava utilizzando le unghie aguzze delle mani per dilaniare un cadavere e ne stava sbranando la pelle del viso, masticandola rumorosamente, alcune gocce di sangue colarono dal suo muso sporco.

“Sai… ora che Estor è morto, dovrò sostituirlo” disse il vampiro.

Il lupo mannaro scodinzolò al suo padrone e annuì.

“Certo, mio signore” sussurrò. Strappò la pelle dalla cassa toracica di Ector con un altro morso.

Vladimir scalciò una serie di teschi umani, totalmente ripuliti, accatastati ai suoi piedi, coperti da pesanti stivali di cuoio nero.

“E fino a quel momento non avrò modo per trovare nuovi amanti. Dovrò divertirmi con quelli che ho” spiegò. Si sfilò la camicia color tenebra e rimase con il petto nudo, si sfilò un pesante bracciale d’oro decorato da un pesante rubino e indicò il lupo mannaro.

“Sai, mi sono sempre chiesto come sarebbe provare piacere insieme a te. La tua fedeltà ci ha sempre molto legato” ammise.

“Padrone… lo sapete che le nostre due razze non sono intimamente compatibili” gemette il lupo mannaro, alzandosi in piedi. Il suo muso fremette, il suo tartufo era umido e abbassò le orecchie.

< L’unico modo che ha per eccitarsi è bere il sangue di un mortale, altrimenti il sangue non scorrerà nei suoi organi riproduttori. Non c’è modo che io possa eccitarlo, neanche se provassi a dargli refrigerio con la bocca. Io stesso non posso trovare piacere ad essere preso da qualcuno al di fuori della mia razza, avendo bisogno di un membro che mi possieda capace di prendere la stazza adeguata. Non oserei mai cercare di stare sopra con il mio signore > pensò.

Il vampiro osservò il suo fedele combattente, la testa da lupo, le zampe al posto dei piedi e la coda, il resto del corpo da umano muscoloso, la pelle pallida.

“Io voglio sperimentare sulla mia pelle, mi è venuta un’idea” spiegò.

Il lupo mannaro s’inginocchio ai piedi del suo trono.

“Come desiderate, padrone” sussurrò. I suoi occhi color ghiaccio brillarono, la sua peluria era grigia e nera, le sue orecchie aguzze fremevano.

Vladimir s’indicò le gambe e il lupo mannaro si avvicinò, si mise una ciocca dei lunghi capelli verdi dietro l’orecchio e le sue iridi rosso fuoco dardeggiarono.

“Abbassati i pantaloni e stenditi” ordinò.

Il lupo mannaro obbedì, scodinzolava piano, guaì sentendo le dita gelide del vampiro accarezzargli i glutei, graffiandogli la pelle con le unghie.

Il vampiro si sfilò un anello e lo infilò al membro del lupo mannaro, facendolo gorgogliare e con le mani sottili gli accarezzò il membro.

“Lasciati guidare da me. La passione deve venire da quello che ci lega” gli sussurrò all’orecchio peloso, continuando a masturbarlo.

Il lupo gettò indietro la testa e ululò, il suo corpo massiccio e umano tremava, dimenandosi sulle gambe di Vladimir. L’odore del sangue pungeva le narici di entrambi.

Il vampiro gli mordicchiò la spalla delicatamente, facendo roteare l’anello, proseguendo a muovere le dita.

“Puoi venire” lo rassicurò Vladimir.

Il lupo, ansimando con la lingua in fuori e la saliva sporca di sangue che gocciolava dai denti aguzzi, venne, sporcando le vesti del vampiro di sperma.

“Vedi? Mai arrendersi” soffiò il vampiro.

Il lupo appoggiò la testa sul suo petto, annuendo.

“E… v-voi?” biascicò.

Il vampiro gli afferrò il muso e sorrise.

“Lasciami giocare ancora un po’ e mi sentirò soddisfatto” soffiò con voce lasciva. 


	3. Apple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta col prompt del 11° p0rnfest: ORIGINALE F/M Per il suo compleanno M trova una schiava legata ai piedi del letto.

Apple

La cameriera sbadigliò, i suoi occhi erano arrossati e avvertiva una fitta alla tempia, alzò lo sguardo dal foglietto del block-notes e guardò la donna davanti a lei, quest’ultima aveva le labbra così sottili da far vedere i suoi canini aguzzi.

< Odio il turno di notte > pensò.

“Cosa vuole mangiare?” domandò.

La cliente la guardò con sguardo intenso, rimanendo immobile, la sua pelle era chiara e la luce della luna che filtrava dal vetro la illuminava, dando vita a dei riflessi mori nei capelli verde scuro.

“Cosa vuole ordinare?” chiese ancora la cameriera, guardando il viso dal pallore cadaverico della donna che le stava seduta di fronte.

“Cosa avete?” s’informò la cliente.

“Abbiamo la zuppa del giorno, di pomodoro. Insalata mista con carne. Yogurt e la torta del giorno” disse con tono meccanico la cameriera.

L’altra donna le prese la mano nella propria.

“ _Apple_ ” recitò. Un piccolo sigillo a forma di mela comparve sul dorso della mano della cameriera, brillando di blu.

“Quindi vuole la torta di mele?” chiese la giovane. Cercò inutilmente di sfilare la mano dalla presa ferrea dell’altra donna, il suo viso impallidì. La penna le cadde per terra e il block-notes si spiegazzò.

< Voglio te > pensò la donna, lasciandole andare la mano.

“No, credo che non prenderò niente” disse. Si alzò dal tavolo, si abbassò riprendendo la penna e gliela porse, la giovane la prese con le dita tremanti. La donna le avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio.

“Seguimi” ordinò. Gli occhi della cameriera divennero bianchi e il suo corpo s’irrigidì, gli occhi della donna erano diventati di brace. La cameriera lasciò cadere il block-notes e la penna, ignorò le urla del suo datore di lavoro e i richiami stupidi dei suoi colleghi, seguendo all’esterno l’altra donna.

La vampira ghignò, la condusse con sé in un vicolo e la avvolse con la sua giacca, che si trasformò in un mantello nero. Le due figure, avvolte dalla stoffa nera, scomparvero.

********

Vladimir sciolse il laccio dorato, decorato da piccole gemme rosse, che gli teneva fermi i lunghi capelli neri e aprì la pesante porta di legno nero. Entrò nella stanza e vide il proprio camino di pietra lavica acceso, le fiamme si riverberavano sui mobili color dell’ebano e sulle placche di drago nere che foderavano le pareti di pietra.

Si udì un basso gemito, seguito da un respiro titubante.

Vladimir sorrise scorgendo la giovane legata ai piedi del suo letto matrimoniale.

“Non ci credo, mia moglie mi ha davvero fatto il regalo di compleanno” vedendo che la giovane aveva un fiocco rosso legato sulla testa. Si avvicinò, la sua figura si rifletté negli occhi vitrei della prigioniera.

Il vampiro prese il bigliettino legato al fiocco e lo lesse: “ _An ‘Apple’ for you, my love. Happy Birthday_ ”.

“Apple, che nome insolito” sussurrò Vladimir. Accarezzò con l’indice la gota rossa della prigioniera, le labbra rosse e sporte, abbassò lo sguardo e osservò i seni sodi di lei, dai capezzoli vermigli e turgidi. “Però la mia sposa sa sempre rinominarli i miei schiavi, oltre che sceglierli come nessun altro” sussurrò. Le morse una spalla e succhiò avidamente il suo sangue, la giovane prigioniera gemette di piacere, il suo corpo fremette.

Gli occhi del vampiro divennero di un rosso acceso, la giovane sentì il suo corpo rilassarsi e rimase immobile, incapace di muoversi, il respiro regolato e il battito cardiaco regolare, schiuse le gambe. Delle vampate di eccitazione le inumidirono il basso ventre, mentre i suoi seni si gonfiavano ancor di più, i capezzoli iniziarono a muoversi freneticamente. 

La ex-cameriera iniziò a gorgheggiare di piacere, la vampira l’aveva rasata e le aveva acconciato i capelli in un morbido chignon, tenuto insieme dal voluminoso fiocco.

Vladimir le leccò le labbra rosse.

“Dolce” sussurrò. Le afferrò le cosce e premette le sue dita sottili e pallide fino a lasciarle dei lividi, le palpeggiò anche i glutei e giocherellò con i suoi seni con i canini aguzzi. “Morbida”.

La penetrò con un colpo secco, la giovane si arcuò completamente, strusciando la testa contro il bordo del letto coperto da delle pesanti coltri nere. Le catene d’oro che la legava a una gamba del letto tintinnarono, mentre le urla della giovane si facevano alte e prolungate.

“A-Ancora! A-Ancora!” implorava a gran voce.

“Fragrante” sussurrò Vladimir, muovendosi dentro di lei con dei colpi secchi. La penetrò a fondo con colpi secchi, facendo tremare il letto, ferendole la pelle con le catene. La fece sua fino a spezzarle le ossa delle gambe, la prigioniera continuava a urlare solo di piacere, nonostante il sangue avesse iniziato a scivolare dalle sue gambe.

Vladimir la morse al seno e la prosciugò dal sangue, la pelle della giovane divenne sempre più grigiastra, ripiegando su se stessa, mentre la carne iniziava a lasciare il posto alle ossa. Il fiocco si sciolse e cadde a terra, Vladimir venne dentro di lei, inondandola di sperma.

I lunghi capelli verdi gli aderivano al viso, che nonostante fosse accaldato rimaneva cinereo e scivolò fuori da lei, leccandosi le labbra. La giovane fu avvolta da una nuvoletta violetta e, al suo posto, a terra cadde una mela rosso sangue.

Vladimir la raccolse.

“Davvero un regalo gradito di compleanno” soffiò, con voce arrocchita. Addentò la mela e la deglutì rumorosamente, sedendosi sul letto davanti al fuoco.


	4. Divano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt del 10° p0rnfest: ORIGINALE F/F Gelatina.  
> Scritta per TotalEclipseOfTheHeart che mi ha dato l’idea.

Divano

Dafne sbadigliò rumorosamente e appoggiò il viso sulla guancia, guardando distrattamente fuori dalla finestra.  
< Odio quando i clienti fanno così tardi. Prima ti danno un appuntamento e poi ti fanno aspettare fino allo sfinimento > pensò. Si mise una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio e si grattò il collo, socchiudendo gli occhi.  
Notò un vasetto di gelatina sul proprio bancone e corrugò la fronte, si alzò e si piegò in avanti, prendendolo in mano.   
“Questa l’ha lasciata quella sbadata della mia commessa prima di andare via, scommetto” sbuffò.  
Udì dei passi e si voltò, vedendo che una donna dalla capigliatura a boccoli che camminava nella sua direzione, aveva la pelle pallidissima. La donna aveva un foulard viola tra i capelli dello stesso colore del suo lungo vestito viola, con un corpetto nero che lo stringeva alla vita.  
“Lei è la cliente?” domandò Dafne confusa.  
La donna annuì, aveva la pelle pallidissima e i suoi canini candidi erano lasciati scoperti dalle sue labbra sottilissime.   
“Mi ha detto che era venuta perché voleva un divano. Giusto?” chiese Dafne. Le iridi della sconosciuta divenne rosso sangue e Dafne sentì l’impulso di aprire la scatola delle gelatine.  
< Questa non sono gelatine, è un unico blocco di gelatina verde > pensò.  
“Sì. Vogliamo qualcosa di molto morbido, però abbastanza grande da potercisi sedere almeno in due” rispose la cliente con tono deciso.  
Dafne non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo dalla gelatina, la donna la raggiunse e le mise una mano sulla spalla. “Divano” bisbigliò, mentre un simbolo luminescente appariva per un attimo sulla spalla di Dafne.  
“Lo vogliamo di colore verde” proseguì a spiegare la donna.  
Dafne annuì e si allontanò.  
“Ho qualche modello da farvi vedere…”. Iniziò a dire, lo slime gli balzò in bocca. Dafne sgranò gli occhi, irrigidendosi mentre la gelatina le scendeva lungo la gola. Cadde pesantemente a terra, a faccia in su, ansante.  
La vampira si alzò la lunga gonna morbida e si mise in ginocchio davanti a lei con movimenti aggraziati.  
Dafne palancò le gambe, iniziando a muovere su e giù il bacino, all’interno era diventata umida.   
La vampira si tolse dalla tasca un altro contenitore di slime e glielo verso in bocca, Dafne lo deglutiva desiderosa.  
La vampira iniziò a massaggiarle il ventre rigonfio, eccitandosi nel vedere il suo addome dilatarsi sempre di più, premeva con le dita frementi con movimenti cadenzati.   
“Su, diventa morbida, da brava” sussurrò.  
La vampira la spogliò completamente e aprì una confezione dentro l’altra, facendole mangiare gelatina su gelatina. Alla fine la penetrò con le dita, iniziando a prepararla, Dafne gemeva di piacere, i suoi seni scomparvero pian piano, lasciando il posto a un petto morbido, i suoi glutei si gonfiarono divenendo simili a dei cuscinetti.  
La vampira si sfilò la gonna e si mise sopra di lei, strisciando sulla sua schiena, continuando a massaggiarle l’addome.  
Dafne spalancò completamente le gambe e della gelatina iniziò a uscire dalle sue gambe, con un urlo raggiunse l’orgasmo e la gelatina scivolò completamente da lei, avvolgendola.  
Dafne si trasformò in un uomo muscoloso, dai morbidi molli, completamente fatto di gelatina verde. Anche l’abito che gli apparve addosso faceva parte del suo corpo e all’altezza del petto aveva una fessura a forma di cuore. Si stese a terra, braccia e gambe unite.  
“Femmina” disse la vampira e l’essere fatto di gelatina divenne una donna dal seno prosperoso. Saltò e vi atterrò, balzellò sul suo corpo morbido, affondando, si stese con le gambe unite, su un fianco e le strinse i sensi. “Uomo” sussurrò e l’essere di gelatina cambiò sesso.   
“Un divano di gelatina verde è proprio quello che penso mi porterò a casa” sussurrò la vampira e avvolse se stessa e Dafne col mantello.


	5. Vestito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt del 10° p0rnfest: ORIGINALE F/F Gelato.

Vestito

Mary cambiò i canali della televisione uno dopo l'altro, sbadigliò un paio di volte ed incassò il capo tra le spalle, continuando a fare zapping. Sbadigliò un paio di volte, allungò la mano e prese la coppetta di gelato, la pallina di vaniglia aveva dei riflessi dorati.

< Che diamine ci mettono adesso in queste schifezze? Bah, l'ho presa appena ieri dal supermercato e sono troppo stanca per andare a prenderne un'altra dal frigorifero >. Prese un po' di gelato con il cucchiaino e se lo mise in bocca, sentì la sonnolenza aumentare, posò nuovamente la bottiglietta e chiuse la televisione.

< Oggi a lavoro è stata una giornata campale. Giuro che se trovo un lavoro migliore, smetto di fare la commessa per quel negozio di vestiti immediatamente, anche se dovessero pagarmi di meno >.

Chiuse gli occhi e si addormentò, Azzurra si acquattò sul davanzale della finestra, la fissò, spalancando le proprie ali da pipistrello, facendo ondeggiare le membrane.

Socchiuse la finestra ed entrò, camminò sulle punte dei piedi nudi, senza far rumore e la raggiunse. Si mise a gattoni su di lei e con le lunghe dita, dalle unghie aguzze, le sfilò i vestiti, la giovane iniziò a dimenarsi nel sonno.

Azzurra le socchiuse le gambe, osservando il suo corpo ignudo e si leccò le labbra. Le aprì la bocca a forza, afferrò il gelato e lo fece sciogliere, iniziando a versarle il contenuto in bocca, le labbra di Mary brillarono di luce d'oro.

Azzurra si mise una ciocca di capelli ricci dietro l'orecchio, la sua fluente capigliatura era fucsia. I suoi glutei sodi erano arrossati, la penetrò con la coda e la guardò gemere, Mary si eccitò nel sonno. I suoi capezzoli si erano arrossati ed iniziò a gemere, Azzurra le svuotò la coppetta di carta, accarezzandole la gola per farla mangiare.

La pelle di Mary diveniva man mano di un rosa sempre più acceso, finì per tingersi di viola e i suoi capezzoli si trasformarono in disegni floreali rosso acceso. Anche i suoi occhi, i suoi capelli e le sue labbra si tinsero di bianco, cercò di urlare, ma le sue labbra si cucirono, altre cuciture le comparvero sulle spalle e sulla vita.

Azzurra fece entrare anche le dita, insieme alla membrana triangolare della coda e le fece raggiungere l'orgasmo. Le baciò le labbra, sentendo il sapore del gelato, mugolò di piacere.

Mary si tese completamente, braccia e gamba le scomparvero, mentre il suo corpo si riempiva di pieghe e diveniva di stoffa. Scivolò più in basso sulla poltrona, Azzurra la fece rimanere dritta, fece scivolare fuori sia coda che dita, il corpo di Mary divenne piatto. Sul suo petto si aprì uno squarcio a v, le lacrime iniziarono a rigarle il viso, mentre una serie di fiocchetti apparivano lungo tutto il suo corpo, soprattutto intorno il taglio a v e sul ventre, lì dove il corpo finiva in una serie di morbide pieghe.

I lunghi capelli si trasformarono in un foulard che cadde dietro il vestito, la testa le scomparve.

Azzurra guardò Mary tramutarsi completamente in un vestito, lo infilò. Il suo corpo pallido e slanciato era lasciato scoperto all'altezza delle spalle, lì dove c'era l'attaccatura delle ali.

Raggiunse la finestra e volò fuori, leccandosi le labbra, sapevano ancora di gelato.

Sorvolò le città fino al castello, atterrò sulla finestra della torre e balzò all'interno, le mani nelle pareti si dimenarono e gli occhi dei quadri si voltarono verso la sua direzione.

Azzurra cammino lungo il corridoio drappeggiato di nero. Superò un uomo ritto in piedi accanto alla finestra, dalla pelle di ceramica bianca con disegni floreali azzurri sopra. Muoveva ritmicamente il bacino avanti indietro, aveva le braccia ritte sopra la testa, i polsi uniti e le mani aperte a fiore, in bocca teneva una margherita con le labbra a becco d'anatra.  
Azzurra superò un caminetto di pietra lavica e raggiunse un divanetto di slime verde, vi saltò seduta, sentendolo ondeggiare morbido sotto di sé. Gettò indietro la testa e ticchettò sul divanetto.

“ Ho un vestito nuovo, ma mi sono stancata. Dopo il gelato, ci vuole un bel bagno. Andiamo in piscina” ordinò, giocherellando con le pieghe dell'abito Mary.

Il divanetto si trasformò in un materassino da piscina, in esso si vedeva la figura di una donna: i seni sodi, una porzione di gambe, il ventre piatto, l'inguine dilatato, la bocca aperta ad o e le mani.

“ Quasi quasi, mi prendo anche una bibita col ghiaccio, anche se dopo il gelato non ci sta troppo. Tanto me la tieni tu” sussurrò, guardando le mani di Dafne aprirsi e chiudersi. Si caricò il materassino sulla spalla e si allontanò, il vestito ondeggiava ai suoi movimenti.


	6. Vecchi e nuovi giocattoli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raccolta di Pwp sul vampiro Vladimir, il signore del suo maniero.

Vecchi e nuovi giocattoli

 

Saby cercò inutilmente di forzare la porta, la finestra da cui il vampiro era entrato si era richiusa alle sue spalle.

“Chi sei?! Chi diavolo sei?!” gridò terrorizzata. La maniglia iniziò a scottare e la giovane fu costretta a lasciarla andare, urlando. Si voltò con gli occhi sgranati, il battito cardiaco accelerato. Afferrò una lampada e la lanciò contro l’uomo, che la mandò in frantumi con un colpo della mano.

“Domani sarà l’anniversario del primo incontro con la mia sposa. Il mio fidato lupo mannaro, il mio adorato consigliere, mi ha consigliato di farle un regalo. Se lo merita, visto che lei mi trova sempre i regali migliori ed è da troppo che non gliene faccio uno” sussurrò.

Rise, vedendo l’espressione stravolta dal terrore di Saby, mentre la ragazza si ritrovava a cadere in terra, spezzata da fitte lancinanti.

La giovane gridò, cercando di rimettersi in piedi, ma rimase a gattoni. Sollevò il braccio destro, piegando la mano, e la gamba sinistra, tenendo il piede verso il basso. Il suo corpo cambiò, il suo viso si deformò dando vita a un immenso sorriso, mentre i suoi occhi divenivano desiderosi. Sollevò i glutei e sopra di essi comparve una coda, il suo corpo divenne quello di un cavallo, sulla fronte le comparve un corno nero e i suoi capelli si tramutarono in una folta criniera.

< Le mie mani! Non riesco più a muoverle! Non riesco più ad avere controllo su niente! Fa male, fa tutto così male. 

Non sono un dannato equino, questo è sicuramente un incubo. La faccia, questa non è la mia faccia, non riesco a chiudere la bocca. 

In cosa cazzo mi sto trasformando?! Vorrei piangere, ma non riesco, le orecchie fischiano così tanto. Mi sta esplodendo la testa >.

La giovane cavallo, con solo il viso umano, divenne completamente di plastica rigida e liscia. Non riusciva più a muoversi, ma avvertiva una forte sensazione di desiderio farle bruciare il corpo. Dal soffitto scese un lungo palo, sulla sua schiena comparve una sella di plastica che fece blocco unico con il palo. Una musica da giostra iniziò a risuonare e lei venne fatta salire e scendere, ad ogni movimento sentiva una vertigine di desiderio.

Vlad la raggiunse e si accomodò su di lei, lasciandosi trasportare. Le strinse i fianchi e le accarezzò il ventre di plastica con la parte finale degli stivali.

Schioccò le dita e la ragazza venne teletrasportata in una giostra in cui c’erano altre giovani donne ed uomini tramutati in cavallo. La musica era la stessa ed ognuno di loro aveva la stessa espressione lieta.

Al contrario, una cavallina di legno, con le zampe bloccate a delle strisce di legno a conca, ondeggiava. Il suo muso era triste e i suoi occhi disperati, mentre dondolava.

Saby aveva davanti i glutei sporti, come i propri, di una cavallina dalla coda nera, mentre la propria era violetta. Dietro di lei c’era un giovane dalla criniera bionda.

Vlad fermò la giostra e guardò la sua sposa avanzare, le permise di salire insieme a lui. Saby sentì l’eccitazione sulla propria pelle, mentre li sentiva strusciarsi su di lei. La sua mente divenne un groviglio confuso di sensazioni, mentre Vlad s’infilava sotto la gonna della vampira e, dopo averle sfilato gli slip, la penetrava.


End file.
